hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Menthuthuyoupi/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Menthuthuyoupi character.gif|Menthuthuyoupi head shot Menthuthuyoupi_Anime.png|Menthuthuyoupi in the anime Menthuthuyoupi 2011 appearence.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi's 2011 anime appearence 109 - Menthuthuyoupi portrait.png|A portrait of Youpi 91 - the Royal Guards.png|The King's Royal Guards 91 - Youpi crashes while flying.png|Menthuthuyoupi crashes while trying to fly (4) Hormiguas Quimeras.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi and the other Guards watch the King kill Meruem_arrives_at_Kakin.png|Menthuthuyoupi arrives in Kakin 102 - Menthuthuyoupi arrives.png|Menthuthuyoupi drags a new player for the King 103 - Menthuthuyoupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds up a note for Shaiapouf 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Royal Guard and Meruem against the Hunters Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the East Gorteau palace 108 - Youpi's reaction to Pouf.png|Menthuthuyoupi reacts to Shaiapouf's sudden cries 108 - Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi shares Shaiapouf's ideas 110 - Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou.png|Youpi doesn't want any more beating from the King Invasion.png|Menthuthuyoupi confronts the extermination team Menthuthuyoupi 112.png|Menthuthuyoupi ready for battle 112 - Menthuthuyoupi versus Gon.png|Menthuthuyoupi versus Gon 112 - Knuckle hits Youpi.png|Menthuthuyoupi is hit by Knuckle Metamorphosis 2011.png|Menthuthuyoupi's metamorphosis ability 112 - Youpi's strength.png|Knuckle quantifies Menthuthuyoupi's strength Monstrous form of Youpi.png|Monstrous form of Youpi Youpi -113.png|Youpi during his fight with Knuckle and Shoot Menthuthuyoupi's strength.gif|Youpi's strength is enough to destroy the staircase Youpi running.png|Menthuthuyoupi running after Shoot 114 - pre-Youpi vs Knuckle fight.png|Start of the fight 117 - Youpi looking at Shoot.png|Menththuyoupi glaring at Shoot 117 - Berserk Youpi.png|A berserk Menthutuyoupi Rage Blast animated.png|Menthuthuyoupi's Rage Blast 118 - Youpi powers up.png|Menthuthuyoupi's fake rage 118 - Knuckle vs. Youpi 1.png|Knuckle attempts to hit Youpi 118 - Knuckle vs Youpi 2.png|Youpi almost killing Knuckle Killua attacks Youpi with his whirlwind.png|Killua attacks Youpi with his whirlwind 118 - Narukami.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Killua's lightning UttOoOR.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Killua's lightning 118 - Knuckle vs Youpi 3.png|Stunned by the lightning 119 - Killua escapes.png|Killua and Meleoron escape from Youpi 120 - Youpi vs Knuckle.png|Youpi vs Knuckle clones 120 - Knuckle, Morel, and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Knuckle saves Morel Menthuthuyoupi realises his new power.png|Menthuthuyoupi realises his new power Menthuthuyoupi smiles after luring Knuckle into his trap.png|Menthuthuyoupi smiles after luring Knuckle into his trap Menthuthuypoupi smiles - 120.png|Menthuthuypoupi smiles - 120 Menthuthuyoupi prepares to kill Morel.png|Menthuthuyoupi prepares to kill Morel A transformed Menthuthuyoupi.png|A transformed Menthuthuyoupi Youpi Rage Incarnate.png|Rage Incarnate 122 - Youpi with wings.png|Menthuthuyoupi with wings 122 - Youpi and Pouf.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf in search for the King 127 - Youpi and Pouf at the explosion.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf at the explosion sight 127 - The King.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds a burned Meruem Menthuthuyoupi crying.png|Menthuthuyoupi cries 128 - Pouf and Youpi healing Meruem.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi healing the King 128 - Unparalled Joy.png|Unparalleled Joy 128 - Chibi Youpi.png|The bee-sized Menthuthuyoupi Meruem brings Knuckle and Meleoron for interrogation.png|Menthuthuyoupi with Meruem and the others Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi shocked.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi shocked 133 - Menthuthuyoupi blood.png|Menthuthuyoupi with blood 133 - Menthuthuyoupi death.png|Menthuthuyoupi's death Welfin & Menthuthuyoupi.png|Welfin with Menthuthuyoupi's corpse Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi in Welfin's imagination Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou |-|Manga= Youpi.PNG|A close up on Menthuthuyoupi Meruem guard.png|Menthuthuyoupi and the other royal guards receiving orders from Meruem Meruem goruto.png|Menthuthuyoupi holding Meruem arrives at East Gorteau Meruem takes control of East Gorteau's palace.png|Menthuthuyoupi along with the other royal guards and Meruem took control of East Gorteau's Palace Knuckle using hakoware on yupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Knuckle's Hakoware Knuckle hit and run.png|Knuckle runs away after hitting Menthuthuyoupi Knuckle and Morel vs Yupi.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi vs Knuckle & Morel Knuckle hiting yupi.png|Menthuthuyoupi hit by Knuckle after Killua's Narukami Knuckle smoke clones.JPG|Menthuthuyoupi vs Knuckle's smoke clones Yupi vs smoke clones.png|Menthuthuyoupi versus the smoke clones Knuckle vs yupi.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi vs Knuckle Yupi in rage mode destroying all the smoke clones.png|Menthuthuyoupi destroys the smoke clones in "rage incarnated" form Knuckle disable potclean.JPG|Knuckle disables Potclean in exchange of Morel's life Yupi doesn't have interest in fighting knuckle anymore.png|Menthuthuyoupi refuses to fight Knuckle anymore Chimera ants.png|Menthuthuyoupi and the Chimera Ants Menththuyoupi Rage explosion.PNG|Menthuthuyoupi's Rage explosion Yupis death.png|Methuthuyoupi dies |-|Chapter Covers= 258_1_Part_2.png 289.png|Menthuthuyoupi in Rage Form 266 In the Unlikely Event Of....png 267 Activation.png 269_Adversity_Is_a_Good_Thing.png 272_Error.png 276_Missileman.png 278 Destruction.png 289 Terms.jpg 291 Soliloquy.jpg 299 Regeneration.jpg 304 Magic.jpg 308 Flash.jpg 309 Match.jpg Chapter 311.png |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi, the other Royal guards and Meruem in the cover of Volume 22 Volume23cover.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi, the other Royal guards and Meruem in the cover of Volume 23 Volume28cover.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi, Shaiapouf and Neferpitou in the cover of Volume 28 |-|Openings and Endings= Royal guards in Departure! -second version-.png|Menthuthuyoupi in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Menthuthuyoupi in fifth ending theme |-|Other Media= Chimera ant arc poster.png|Menthuthuyoupi on the Chimera Ant arc poster Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Menthuthuyoupi on a promotional V-Jump Picture Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Menthuthuyoupi on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme Episode 133 OP.png Youpi_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Youpi_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png 00001556.png 00001556_1_.png Menthuthuyoupi card 2.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 3.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 4.jpg 134 xMenthuthuyoupi03.jpg 135 xMenthuthuyoupi04.jpg 144 xMenthuthuyoupi05.jpg 154 xMenthuthuyoupi08.jpg 00000909.png 00001541.png 00001630.jpg Yupi 521.png Youpi card122.jpg HxH Card 776.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 5.jpg Menthuthuyoupi Card 1.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 6.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 7.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 8.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 9.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 10.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 11.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 12 SSR.jpg Menthuthuyoupi card 13 SSR+.jpg 20 xMenthuthuyoupi12.jpg 48 xMenthuthuyoupi20.jpg 00001558 1 .png 00001558.png The Royal Guards - Kira.jpg 00001033 1 .png 00001033.png 00001113.png 00001113_1_.png 00001416.png 00001416_2_.png 00001416_1_.png 00001458.png 12011538_159_.png 00001458_1_.png HxH Card (17).png Yupi 432.jpg Yupi 433.jpg HxH BC Cards--1 (1).png HxH-Cards-6- (10).png Youpi Card126.png Ypupi card128.png Youpi_Card_129.jpg Youpi_Card_129+_.jpg Youpi Card 129+.jpg Youpi_Card_129_Kira.jpg Yupi LR 43.jpg Youpi LR+ Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png S P M.png S M M.png 12011538(41).png 12011538(56).png 12011538(146).png MenthuthuyoupiChibi.png Yupi Chibi with wings.png Yupi LR Chibi.png Youpi chibi 01.png Youpi chibi 02.png Category:Image Gallery